Beyond the Whispers
by Sweetwater Gal
Summary: A prequel and epilogue to WHISPERS OF THE PAST. Back story to Danny James and Meg Conner. Plus Danny Walker's involvement in Danny James' life. Must have read WHISPERS OF THE PAST to really understand this fanfic.
1. June 12, 1984

TITLE

**BEYOND THE WHISPERS**

By: Sweetwater Gal  


  
SUMMARY: A prequel and epilogue to "Whispers of the Past." Back story to Danny and Meg. Plus Danny Walker's involvement in his great grandson's life.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Again, I do NOT own any of the original "Pearl Harbor" characters mentioned. Wished to own Josh Hartnett and Ben Affleck but only in my dreams. Anybody else is strictly MY PROPERTY Aloha and enjoy the fic. And please R&R, Mahalo!

A/N: Much warm Mahalos to those very good reviews received. I really appreciate them so much! Honestly, I never really expected the reactions to be so beautiful! I guess it was through those reviews that inspired me to try another "Pearl Harbor" ff. I really hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed creating it.  
  
***********************************  
  
**June 12, 1984  
**  
"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. James you have a son."  
  
Samantha Evelyn Walker James gazed down at the beautiful child as he was placed in her arms. Tears of immense love and joy glistened in her eyes as she smiled at this little boy. She glanced at the person on her right, at her husband, happiness radiating on her lovely face. "I want to name him Daniel—after my father."  
  
"This little guy does look like a Danny, doesn't he?" He beamed lovingly at his first child his son. The proud father leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his son's forehead. Joshua Kapono James met eyes with his enchanting young wife, "Daniel Kawika Danny after your father, and Kawika after mines."  
  
"Perfect." She grinned as she pulled her husband in for a kiss. Samantha was about to place a kiss on her baby boy's cheek when little Daniel began bursting into tears, wailing his tiny lungs out.  
  
"Oh, honey it's okay sshh" Samantha cradled him in her arms, beginning to hum him a soft tune that her mother would sing to her when she was a child herself.  
  
"I think I better take him" A young nurse entered the scene, reaching out to for Danny.  
  
Samantha began to protest, not wanting to lose a single moment with her precious infant. Joshua, however, calmed her fears by assuring her that Danny will be in good care, and that he'll just be down the hall with the other newborns.  
  
"Besides, sweetheart, you need some rest yourself"  
  
"But"  
  
Joshua kissed his wife, his eyes a bit concerned for her, "For us, Sam you would do little Danny and I no good if you're completely weak and exhausted."  
  
Samantha kept her eyes on her Danny, still hesitant until a gentle reassuring hand was placed on her left shoulder. She glanced up, expecting to see a doctor or another nurse but saw no one.   
  
A calm feeling rose inside of her as a kind voice whispered to her that little Danny will be in good hands. The voice was familiar to her, yet this was probably the first time she's ever heard him?  
  
_I'll look after little Danny, Samantha. Don't you worry, now and get some rest if not for yourself, then for your husband and your son_  
  
She looked down at Danny, who had immediately stopped crying. What amazed and shocked her the most was that he was now smiling at something—or someone—just behind and over her left shoulder.  
  
Samantha reluctantly placed Danny in the nurse's arms, smiling wearily at the young nurse. "I want to be able to see him later in the afternoon."  
  
"Of course, Mrs. James." The nurse answered, cradling young Danny. To Danny, "Okay, big guy say bye bye to Mommy and Daddy, and let's get you all cleaned up, alright?"  
  
"Bye sweetie Mommy loves you, okay? And I'll see you in a little while" Samantha called out to Danny, an immediate emptiness filling her soul.  
  
"Don't worry, Kawika your mommy and I will see you real soon." Joshua walked over to his son, letting the little one grasp onto his pinky before allowing the nurse to take him.  
  
Little Danny giggled at his father, then began to yawn. The poor thing was just as tired as his mother, who had went through four hours of labor to bring him into this world.  
  
"Love you, Danny." Joshua whispered, waving to his only child.  
  
"I love you, sweetheart." Samantha called out to Danny, a deep weariness instantly falling on her.  
  
To his wife, Joshua wrapped his arms around her, "Why don't you get some rest, now, huh? I'm going to check up on how Lester and Janice are holding up"  
  
"You mean Mr. and Mrs. Conner?" Another nurse asked, smiling at the young couple.  
  
"Yeah," Joshua answered for both him and his wife. Samantha had managed to fall peacefully asleep in his arms. "Lester's my co-worker at the Kaanapali Beach Hotel. His wife and mines are good friends, and Janice is also expecting as well. And well, she went into labor a little before Samantha"  
  
"It's a girl, Mr. James. I just saw the proud parents a few minutes ago. They have a little girl" She told them. Then, with a twinkle in her eye, "Looks like that son of yours has got himself a little girlfriend to play with."  
  
Joshua chuckled, "Man, not if Lester can help it. Knowing him, he's probably telling his little girl to stay away from that James' boy."  
  
He turned to his sleeping beauty, whispering to her as the kind nurse left the room. "You hear that, Sam? Janice gave birth to a little girl I have a good feeling that our children will become the best of friends"  
  
Joshua placed a delicate kiss on her forehead, and sighed. "Our son and Lester and Janice's daughter best of friends"  
  
*******************************************  



	2. About 13 years later... 1997

ABOUT THIRTEEN YEARS LATER

**ABOUT THIRTEEN YEARS LATER 1997  
**  
"I'm tired, Meggie! Plus, it's damn near ninety degrees I'm hot! Damnit, can't we just take a break? Or better yet, can't we just head home?"  
  
"Don't be such a wuss, Kawika!" The young vixen hissed, fixing the straps on her roller blades. Pointing up at the climb that began at the wooden sign that said Lahainaluna High School, and ended somewhat at the intersection that separated Kualua Street and the road that would lead to Lahaina Intermediate and Lahainaluna High School, "Now get your butt up there and wait for my signal!"  
  
"I ain't gonna do it, Kahea." Danny crossed his arms stubbornly, "I'm not gonna play chicken with you! It's suicide, damnit—and you know it!"  
  
They stood on opposite ends of the main road, each facing the other off. A faint sound of an approaching vehicle could be heard making its way up. At the sight of the moving truck, Danny's face lit up triumphantly. "See?! See! Look at that! It's a truck, Meg! A damn truck heading up towards L.H.S! Now what the hell do you think could've happened had we played chicken? Huh? Huh?!"  
  
The truck flew past them, the driver waved at the young teens. He chuckled, amused at the thought of youthful innocence still alive today if only he knew that the extent of innocence can only go so far  
  
"You are such the chicken shit, James!" Meghan Kahealani Conner cried out, her eyes glaring at him with pure annoyance. "It's just one goddamn truck! There's no real traffic on this road during the damn summer time, Danny! Shit! Now get the hell up there!"  
  
"Hey! Watch that mouth of yours, Meg!"  
  
"Chicken shit!" She proclaimed, then stuck her tongue out in an immature fashion.  
  
Danny turned around, his back facing Meg. The two thirteen year olds knew just how stubborn they both are when it comes to playing games. Danny hated playing chicken with Meg in any of its forms. Whether it be on skateboard, roller skating, or bike riding. He even had an awful feeling that once they had their own cars, Meg's practically going to be conning him into playing chicken with their vehicles.  
  
"Ain't gonna do it, Conner I'd rather surf the waves at D.T. Flemings than blade down Lahainaluna Road just to play that stupid *suicidal* game of yours!"  
  
"Fine!" Meg threw up her hands in rage. The young girl turned, facing the limed "L" on Mt. Ball. Immediately, she began to make her way up the rest of Lahainaluna Road.  
  
Danny heard the sound of Meg's blades climbing the road. He instantly spun around, his jaw dropping at the realization of what Meg was going to do. "Meg! Damnit, Meghan! Don't you dare!"  
  
He saw her place her hands firmly on her ears. Yelling, "I can't hear ya, Danny boy!"  
  
"I'm not playing your game, Meg! I'm not!"  
  
"Fine! Whatever! I'll just meet ya at the bottom then!"  
  
"Damnit!" He cursed to himself. Danny raked his hand through his soft brown hair, mumbling, "That stupid girl is so stubborn!"  
  
"Danny! Hey, Danny!"  
  
Danny turned to face her direction, despite himself. He looked up and saw her, grinning ear to ear at the very entrance to Lahaina Intermediate. Meg turned, skating a bit farther up until she reached the stone wall built along the sidewalk on Lahainaluna High School grounds. Carefully, and with much skill, she got up and stood on the wall.  
  
"Meg!" Danny called out to her, practically scared to death at the thought of how far she skated to.  
  
"You ready, James?!" He heard faintly heard her.  
  
_Damnit! This isn't good_ Danny thought to himself. He then bellowed up to her, "I'm not doing it, Conner! I'm not playin' chicken wi—"  
  
He heard the young girl whoop with pride as she jumped off the stone wall and began to blade down the curved road, gaining as much speed as possible.  
  
"Aw damnit! Hell, Meg!" He cursed silently as he scratched the back of his head anxiously. Grabbing his helmet, he placed it back on and secured it tightly. Danny estimated the remaining distance his girl had left before she would reach him. Sensing that with her speed that there wasn't much left, "Meg!" He cupped his hands like a megaphone, "Right or left?! Right or left?!"  
  
"Left!" She called out to him. "Left, Danny!"  
  
He thanked God that she heard him. Reluctantly, and with urgency, he sighed and began to skate with fury towards her. "You better turn left, Meg!"  
  
"Right!" Meg answered, immediately seeing Danny speeding towards her.  
  
"What?!" Both his mouth and mind screamed. They were closing up on each other "You said left!" He began to huff and puff, his chest hurting as he ran with his blades towards her.  
  
"I _did_ say left! I'm going left!"  
  
"You said RIGHT!"  
  
"No, Danny! I said—"  
  
Mere feet separated them now, especially as Meg's down hill speed increased at a rapidly dangerous rate.  
  
"LEFT!" She screamed, just as Danny was within plain nose-to-nose sight of her.  
  
Both adolescents screamed as they nearly collided with each other. Meg attempted to grab onto Danny's arm, with one movement, intending to yank him with her. However, her arm only managed to shove him towards the opposite end, and land on a dirt road.  
  
Dust flew around Danny's still body. A groan escaped his lips, then he began to cough as he involuntarily inhaled the red dirt. Danny slowly picked himself up, hurting in every place possible. He rubbed the dirt from his eyes, cursing as he began to realize what had happened.  
  
"Damnit, Meggie!" He coughed again, then dusted himself off. "I'm gonna kill ya for that stupid stunt you just pulled"  
  
Once he allowed the dust to settle, Danny glanced around him for Meg as he removed his roller blades. A very nerving fear fell on him as his eyes swept the area for Meg and finding nobody. "Meg? Meghan?" His blood ran cold, his voice filled with panic. "Meg Meg!"  
  
His soft worried eyes scanned the whole area around him, until  
  
"MEG!"  
  
Her body lain twisted and scratched up, lying unmoving right in the middle of Lahainaluna Road.  
  
Danny just sat there, stunned beyond comprehension. The sheer sight of her lying there, like a ragged doll, terrified him. His mind commanded him to speak, but his whole being went limp with utter disbelief.  
  
Finally, he found his voice as the disbelief died, "Oh my God MEG!" Danny pushed himself up, and sprinted towards her. Once he was by her side, he gently turned her over so that her back was flat on the asphalt. He nearly jumped, startled at the sight of blood on her face. "Oh, Meg" He whispered, his eyes near tears.  
  
***********************************  



	3. Meeting Walker

WALKER

**MEETING WALKER**  


"Hey! You have to get her off the road!"  
  
Danny whipped his head up towards that voice. A young man, looking no more than the age of twenty-six, jogged his way towards them. His face was filled with concern as he knelt down next to Meg. "C'mon, son, we have to get her some help."  
  
"Is she is she" Danny was afraid to ask, for fear that it might be true.  
  
The man, with eyes almost eerily identical to Danny's, smiled softly at the young boy. "No she still has a pulse but that was a pretty damn harsh fall she took."  
  
With flawless ease, the stranger swooped a limp Meg into his arms.  
  
Startled by that move, Danny leapt to his feet, "Wait! Where are you taking her? You're not supposed to move her—"  
  
"Relax, son I'm just taking her to my car to rest until the ambulance arrives." The kind man reassured Danny.  
  
"Your car?" Danny shook his head, momentarily confused for he swore that the man had arrived with _no_ vehicle in sight until an old slick Black Buick materialized in front of him.  
  
Danny made his way towards the stranger and Meg. The man had placed the car top down and was now covering a blanket over Meg's body. Danny jumped in the front seat, leaning over to keep his eyes on his best friend.  
  
"You're scared of losing her, aren't ya, kid?"  
  
"My name's Danny not kid,' sir." Danny answered, his voice tight. He hated being called "kid" from anyone. Not even Meg dared call him "kid."  
  
"Well, then, it goes the same for me, Danny." The man chuckled, " Sir' makes me sound too old for my age call me Walker."  
  
A small smile seemed to form on Danny's face, "That's my mother's maiden name. Walker."  
  
"Interesting" Walker nodded, returning the smile. He sat next to Danny, his eyes gazing over young Meg.  
  
A calm silence fell upon the two. Time passing at an agonizing pace for Danny. His nerves tensed up, praying and wishing that they get here soon. A gentle hand found its way onto Danny's shoulder, giving it a reassuring grip. Danny glanced at Walker, meeting eyes with God-send.  
  
"I'm really grateful that you're here, Walker that you saw what happened and came to the rescue"  
  
"Well you're welcome, Danny." Walker beamed at him.  
  
Danny returned his gaze onto Meg. Suddenly, "I love her" He blurted out. Danny began to blush as he realized what he just said, but recovered with, "She's my best friend she's like family to me we were practically born together—same birth date and all that"  
  
"I know how you feel, Danny. But nothing's gonna happen to her. I remember a time where I thought I almost lost my best friend."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Walker's eyes began to glaze over wistfully. "A bad crash" Was all he said as he turned his head away at the painful memory.  
  
Danny sensed that his friend's near death was an awful experience that might be best to leave in the past. To Walker, "I'm sorry, Walker. You don't have to tell me"  
  
Walker nodded, then met eyes with young Danny. "Maybe someday, Danny. If you want maybe someday I'll tell you."  
  
The young teen didn't know what to make of the cryptic promise, but at the immediate faint sound of an ambulance approaching, Danny forgot to question all about it.  
  
"Meg Kahealani you hear that? Huh? The ambulance you've always wanted to ride one, huh?" Danny half-joked, wanting to see the lighter side of this bad experience. He feigned a laugh, but finding it hard to chuckle when a part of his heart was breaking at the sight of his best friend's condition.  
  
However, Walker made it easier to smile when he began to laugh. "Cute, Danny real cute"  
  
The red and white emergency vehicle soon made its way towards the Buick. Walker turned towards the ambulance, and stepped out of the car. To Danny, hope and faith sparkling in his eyes, "I'm going to meet up with the paramedics, okay, Danny? Stay here with Meg. Hold her hand and let her know that you're here with her."  
  
Danny nodded, smiling at Walker. He turned to Meg, reaching for her hand. As he heard the ambulance come to a stop, he turned back around but found to his shock that Walker wasn't in sight.  
  
"Walker?"  
  
"Hey, kid! What happened?" One paramedic, with the tag Wallace, approached them, while his partner, Cooper, ran to get the stretcher.  
  
Danny glanced at Meg, still thrown off by Walker's disappearance. He then shook himself out of it and began to tell Wallace about the accident.  
  
When he was through, Meg was already placed in the stretcher and nearly in the ambulance. A Maui Police Department squad car had made its way onto the scene as well. Danny watched helplessly as Meg was taken in the emergency vehicle, that was headed all the way to Wailuku.  
  
"Y'know, son, what you and your friend just pulled was really dangerous" A police officer was saying to Danny as he was taking down statements.  
  
Danny could care less about the upcoming disciplinary lectures he would receive. He practically heard it all whenever any, and mostly all, of Meg's stunts turned wrong. Right now, he was more concerned for Meg's life.  
  
To the cop, he sighed wearily, "Look, Officer Keahi, can we talk about how stupid us kids were later? I really want to ride in the ambulance with my best friend can I?" He looked at the police officer, then at Wallace.  
  
Wallace nodded, "Sure, kid. Just jump in back,"  
  
"Wait a minute, Danny," Officer Keahi began to protest, but Wallace cut him off.  
  
"Don, c'mon, now, talk to him later, kay? He almost lost his best friend today and just might if we don't get her to the hospital."  
  
Danny gave Officer Keahi an almost near puppy dog pleading look. Sighing, he relented. "Fine, Danny. I'll get your statements later."  
  
Danny smiled, mumbled a "Thank You" and ran to jump in back. Cooper handed Danny an I.V. bag, instructing him to hold it with care on the ride to Wailuku Memorial Hospital. The paramedic reached over and was about to shut the door when Officer Keahi placed his hand on the door.  
  
"What'd you want, Don?" Cooper asked, weary and anxious to get the young girl some immediate medic attention.  
  
Officer Keahi tossed something to Danny, "You almost forgot this, Danny. I assume that you used this to cover Meg's body."  
  
Danny glanced down at what he assumed was the blanket that Walker used only to find a worn leather army flight jacket. He stared at it, stunned. To Officer Keahi, "This but he used a this doesn't belong to me."  
  
"Are you sure, kid?"  
  
"Yeah" His voice stopped short as he noticed the name tag more closely  
  
"D. WALKER"  
  
The ambulance doors closed, but not before Danny looked up and saw Walker smile and nod at him.  
  
Danny shook his head, confused now more than ever. Maybe he should get his own head examined  
  
"Danny," Wallace called out to the young man, waking him a bit from his own reverie.  
  
Turning to the driving paramedic, "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Officer Keahi said that once you get to the hospital, you can wait for your parents down at the lobby area after you're also checked up and all."  
  
Danny just nodded numbly, mumbling in agreement. He turned back towards his Meg. His heart pounding furiously with fear, his mind silently praying that Meg will be just fine.  
  
"You better be healthy after this, Meg coz I'm gonna so yell at ya later on!" He whispered to her. Danny squeezed her hand, then picked up the jacket and placed it over Meg.  
  
As he clutched onto the flight jacket, Danny had a strange feeling that he'll be seeing Walker again  
  
**********************************************  



	4. Three years later... 2000

THREE YEARS LATER

**THREE YEARS LATER 2000**  
  
"Danny question—are you completely insane, or are you, like, freakin' high on some marijuana shit?!" Her eyes were blazing at him with definite anger and fear.  
  
"Meg" Sixteen year old Daniel sighed, rolling his eyes as he continued his way down the beach towards the ocean.  
  
"Danny!" Meg exclaimed, her voice alarmed. She turned towards Danny's other best friend, practically pleading with him to get through to him. "Michael! Knock some sense into that damn boy! Tell him that he can't go through with this!"  
  
Michael Casco nodded. He ran ahead of Danny, stopping him in his tracks. "Look, Danny Meg's right. This is nuts! You can't go out there today!" He said, indicating towards the rough and crashing waves.  
  
Meg jogged up to both boys, placing a protective hand on Danny's arm. "I'm sure as hell not gonna lose my best friend today, Danny or any other day for that matter! Those waves out there are gonna eat you alive!"  
  
There was a definite storm a brewing during this hurricane season here on the islands. Most days, the ocean waves were perfect for surfers of all ages but today wasn't one of them. In fact, if it were to fit the title of perfect well, the waves would be "perfect" for killing oneself at sea!  
  
"Meg I need to do this, okay? Or else" His eyes turned dark and deadly as they were set upon a figure approaching them.  
  
"Hey, James don't tell me that you're gonna back down like the wuss ass punk that you are?"  
  
Danny tightened his grip on his surfboard, evenly growling at the six-one man before him. "I'm not backing down, Donovan."  
  
Kimo Donovan, a senior at Baldwin High School, chuckled at Danny's apparent spite towards him. "Wouldn't expect anything less from a shit head like you, kid."  
  
"Fuck off, Kimo!" Meg yelled, her temper rising to a lava point. Her eyes were flashing bright with anger, "I swear to God, Donovan, if something happens to Danny—I'll fuckin' hunt you down like the bitch you are."  
  
"Hell, hon," Kimo sneered at the young vixen. "You got no one to blame but yourself if shit head here gets hurt you are, after all, the real reason why he's challenging me today." He reached up to stroke Meg's cheek, but his hand was knocked violently aside by Danny.  
  
"Lay one fuckin' finger on her, Kimo, and you can forget about our surfing competition because I won't have a board to compete with—seeing as I'll have shoved it completely into your mouth and out your ass." Danny growled menacingly.  
  
Kimo, unfazed by Danny's threat, only laughed. "Oohh are you threatening me, Danny boy?"  
  
"No that's a damn promise."  
  
"I'm sure it is, kid." Kimo scoffed. He turned his gaze right onto Meg, and with much bravado, he winked and blew a kiss at her.  
  
Meg turned away, shuddering in revulsion by his action. She placed herself in Danny's arms, burying her head on his bare chest.  
  
"Aww how sweet Danny boy protecting his little bitch girlfriend Hope she's worth all the sea water you'll be choking up once I'm through with you." Kimo snickered, then laughed loudly as he began to make his way out into the raging Pacific Sea.  
  
"I'm gonna pound that bastard a new neck" Danny snapped, quickly dropping his board on the sand, and stalked up to pounce Kimo.  
  
"Danny, no." Meg intercepted him. Michael joined them, also holding Danny back.  
  
"Look, Danny, he's not worth it." She began, her voice pleading. "Damnit, I'd rather lose him to the waves than you! Don't let him talk you into surfer suicide! Please don't go out there please, Danny." Meg grasped his hand, refusing to let go.  
  
"But Meg he's never gonna leave you alone unless I stand up to him."  
  
"I can take care of that asshole!" She cried.  
  
"Like hell you can, Meggie." His eyes were weary with frustration. "What happens if one night you're walking alone on the streets and he grabs you and rapes you? I can't be there for you 24/7, Meg."  
  
"Then what is this stupid contest gonna prove then, huh? If you die, you won't be there for me at all!"  
  
"I challenged him to this to prove that I'm true to my words! My promises! My warnings! If I back out, he'll just walk all over me! If I beat him"  
  
He paused, then, with faith in his eyes, "_When_ I beat him, he'll have to keep his word and leave us alone. If he doesn't keep his word, everyone will know what a prick he really is and he'll lose all respect."  
  
"Everyone already knows that he's a prick, Danny." Michael sighed, "And they still respect him."  
  
"Out of fear." Danny replied. "But once they know that the mighty Kimo can be beaten that he's_ human_ just like the rest of us they'll stop being afraid and just stand up to him!"  
  
Danny walked back to retrieve his board. He leaned down to pick it up when he noticed a chain lain spread across it. The sixteen year old bent on his knees, slowly picking up what appears to be a dog tag out of the sand.  
  
"What'cha got there, Danny?"  
  
He inspected it, and feeling an immediate connection to the military tags. Looking closely, he gasped at the name inscribed on it. "Daniel Walker"  
  
"Danny?" Meg placed a hand on his shoulder. She too gazed upon the tags in wonder. "Are those yours"  
  
"I don't" Suddenly, an image flashed before him. A mere memory from a few years past of a kind stranger named Walker who had just smiled and nodded at Danny, right before the ambulance doors closed on him.  
  
"Hey, Danny boy! Are you ready to rumble or what, pussy wuss?!" Kimo called, his voice faint yet was picked up by the wind, allowing Danny to hear him loud and clear.  
  
Danny hung the dog tags around his neck, then picked up his surfboard and began to walk out.  
  
"Danny" Meg began to protest again, but Danny stopped her.  
  
"Meghan, since when have you told me to stop taking stupid chances like this? Remember three years ago that suicide chicken game almost cost you your life!"  
  
"The only difference is that I'm not gonna be out there with you! All those kamikaze games of ours always include the both of us! I won't be there with you if the waves decide to eat you whole! Instead, I'll be on shore watching helplessly while Mother Nature takes another man out to sea!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Meggie I have to go" He whispered, then placed a gentle reassuring kiss on her cheek.  
  
Danny turned to leave, when Meg grabbed him and enveloped him in a fierce hug. With urgency and love in her voice, "Please come back, Danny. With your heart, please come back."  
  
"With my heart and on my honor." Danny promised, returning Meg's hug.  
  
Michael approached his best friend. "Hey man, play it safe out there, kay? And whoop that prick's ass into next Tuesday." He held out his hand, which Danny shook.  
  
"Hey, Mikey. I want you to take care of Meg for me, in case I don't make it." Danny half joked. Unfortunately, neither Meg nor Michael really appreciated that comment.  
  
"C'mon, Danny don't joke like that. Just make it back safe for the both of us." Michael replied.  
  
Danny stood still for a moment, taking in what Michael just said. For a brief second, he swore that he heard a familiar echo speaking those exact same words feeling the exact same emotion of fear and hope in a loved one's return home.  
  
"Time's a tickin', Danny boy! Just be a good little bitch and wuss out." Kimo taunted Danny.  
  
"I am _so_ gonna kick his ass." Danny proclaimed to both Meg and Michael as he strode on over to his nemesis.  
  
Before Danny could fully approach him, Kimo jumped right into the waves. Danny watched as Kimo just drove straight through the rising and falling walls of water.  
  
"Lord be with me." Danny prayed as he too jumped and began to swim right into his fate.  
  
The dark clouds surrounded the whatever remaining patch of clear blue was left in the sky. The mighty winds sang and played with the leaping ocean waves. From Meg's point of view, she witnessed her Danny slowly become a single speck over the horizon. "Be with him" She prayed, feeling Michael's arms wrap around her. "Please keep him safe"  
  
Danny slowed his pace as the waves began to turn and turn. He knew that he shouldn't fight against them that he should ease right through them as carefully as possible. Finally, he had caught up to Kimo, who was sitting on his board, checking his invisible watch.  
  
" Bout time, James. Bit afraid that you backed out"  
  
"You? Afraid? Since when?" Danny sneered, wiping a bit of sea water from his face, and slowly getting up on his board.  
  
"Yeah I was afraid that I wouldn't get the chance to kick your puny ass."  
  
Sarcastically, Danny came back with, "You pervert. Didn't know that you were fascinated with my ass my, my, what will the lovely ladies think of you now?"  
  
Kimo's eyes blazed, "Don't know why don't you ask Meghan?"  
  
Danny stopped short, anger boiling at the thought of Kimo's twisted affection towards Meg. The weather building up around them began to match Danny's growing temper. "When I'm through with you, Kimo if you even think about Meg—I'll also shove your board down your throat and through your ass."  
  
"First one to make it back to shore _on_ an actual wave, _without_ falling off it, wins." Kimo growled.  
  
Danny nodded silently, his eyes glancing behind him every so often to see whether or not the right wave was approaching.  
  
It was then that he saw his chance. While most of the waves before and after it seemed to be close on one another, this sole wave separated itself from the rest. This was Danny's perfect wave.  
  
"See you at the shore asshole!" Danny cried, giving out a big delighted shout as he allowed the wave to let him ride.  
  
The ride was beautiful and calm as could be. Danny slowly picked himself up until he stood and began walking a bit towards the end of the board. He allowed himself to glide on the wave, feeling himself so in sync with this sea beauty.  
  
Danny felt like he was flying. Felt a powerful surge of triumph over this wave. He looked far and ahead to see his Meg and his friend Michael cheering for him from the shore. Danny smiled, holding up his two fists victoriously.   
  
He would have made it safely too—if he hadn't looked back for Kimo. Danny glanced behind him, and a chill flew down his spine as he spied a lone surfboard just merely floating on a wave nearby.  
  
"KIMO!" His mind screamed. _Shit! Where did that bastard go?!_  
  
Danny's perfect wave obediently brought him back to shallow waters. Once he realized that Kimo must have fallen and was sucked under the waves, Danny flew his board onto the higher land and began to swim back.  
  
"Danny! Wait up!" Michael quickly removed his shirt, also jumping in after his friend.  
  
Meg was about to join in when she felt a comforting hand grasp her shoulder. She spun around, meeting eyes that she thought only her Danny could possess.  
  
"Stay here. Don't want your boy to worry about you too." The stranger with soft brown hair and gentle green eyes said.  
  
Meg nodded numbly, her eyes averting back onto Danny and Michael.  
  
Danny and Michael, though completely sore from swimming though the walls of water, managed to reach Kimo's board.  
  
"Where the hell is he?!" Cried Michael.  
  
"I don't know!" Danny replied. He swallowed his breath, then dove under to scan the depths of the sea floor. Danny estimated that from the top of the water to the bottom floor was at least six to seven feet. When he felt the oxygen escape himself, Danny shot up through the ocean-air barrier, filling his lungs up with sweet air.  
  
"You find him?!" Michael shouted, his voice going against the wailing winds.  
  
Danny shook his head, too exhausted to shout. He allowed more oxygen, then dove straight down again.  
  
The water was really fighting with Danny. In his mind he prayed that Kimo was okay. Though the guy was a major pain in the rear, even he doesn't deserve a watery grave.  
  
Suddenly, it was as if a ray from heaven peeked through the clouds, allowing a light to shimmer into the dark sea. Danny momentarily froze with shock and relief as he spied a huge six foot one body floating under water.  
  
Danny shot up, wanting to refill his lungs. Extremely relieved to have found Kimo, he called to Michael, "I found him, Mikey! Stay here while I go get him!"  
  
"Be careful, Danny! Don't let any undertows pull you in!" Michael warned his friend.  
  
Danny swallowed more sweet air, then began to swim towards Kimo's fallen body. He dove under, and with whatever strength he had left, Danny pulled him to the surface.  
  
Michael began swimming, with Kimo's board, towards them. A triumphant smile was on Danny's face as he placed Kimo's still body on the board.  
  
"Is he dead?" Michael asked, fear in his voice.  
  
Danny checked his pulse and sighed with relief, "Nope. The damn bastard's still alive. His pulse is weak, though."  
  
"Let's get this sorry ass back to shore, and get him some help."  
  
With a crazed smile, Danny joked, "Well, I bet if we ask Sal, he would gladly give Kimo some mouth-to-mouth. Y'know that guy has the hots for Kimo for some time now?"  
  
Michael cackled, "Oh man! Is that the real reason why Sal signed up to for that certified CPR class? Just the opportunity to legally give guys some lip-mouth action?"  
  
"Dude, why else?" Danny remarked, despite his weary state.  
  
"Cold, man. You is cold!" Michael grinned.  
  
"Hell ya! Talk about literally speakin', Mikey. Let's get back to shore." Danny said, helping Michael glide the board, with their fragile package, back safely.  
  
Danny felt his spirit soar as he could nearly see his Meg anxiously waiting his return. _God so this is what being a hero feels like?_ He grinned to himself. He began to kick harder, wanting to get back to his best friend, when  
  
His grasp slipped from the board, causing his head to unfortunately meet with the harsh surface of the surfboard. Everything around him was engulfed into darkness as he felt the sea surround him.  
  
"DANNY!" Meg shrieked at the mere sight before her. She saw everything. Saw him smiling directly at her one minute then fall into the watery abyss the next.   
  
"Stay here!" The kind stranger with eyes like Danny ordered her. Meg watched helplessly as this man sprinted towards the water, and dove straight through.  
  
Michael had felt Danny's side of the board go limp and light. He turned around and gasped as he witnessed Danny fall deep and in. A part of him wanted to just leave Kimo and dive right in to save Danny however, knowing Danny, he would've wanted Michael to take Kimo to shore safely.  
  
Michael was confused. He had no idea what to do. "Damnit! Screw this Danny!" Michael shoved Kimo's board aside, intending to go after his best friend.  
  
"Get him to shore!"  
  
Michael froze at the gruffness in this stranger's voice. This stranger stopped for a second at Michael's side, practically ordering him to shore. "I'll get Danny. You get this guy some help."  
  
The teen just nodded, a strange calm setting over him as he regarded this man. It was if he could trust this stranger to take care of Danny to trust Danny's life in this man's hands.  
  
"Go!" The stranger barked at Michael.  
  
"Y-y-yes sir!" Michael cried, then began to head towards an awaiting Meghan. He didn't dare turn back to watch this man dive into the dark waters.  
  
Tired and weary, Michael heaved Kimo on the beach. Meg made her way towards him, followed by a couple of their classmates whom had witnessed the whole thing.  
  
"Michael! Where's Danny?!" Meg asked, tears streaking down her face.  
  
"Michael! God, are you okay?" Nathalie Casco, Michael's twin, tackled her brother, hugging him fiercely.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, Nat. I'm okay."  
  
"Michael" Meg pleaded for an answer, her nerves shot.  
  
"This guy he went in to get Danny" Was all Michael could say. It was all he himself could summon up.  
  
Nathalie and a fellow classmate turned towards Kimo, and began to administer CPR. Someone had already dialed 911, and the sound of an approaching siren could be heard wailing in the distance.  
  
Meg's knees immediately buckled, causing her to fall on the sand. Michael instantly caught her, cradling her as she began to sob in deep fear for her dear friend.  
  
"I I can't can't lose him, Michael" She sobbed.  
  
"Don't, Meg sshh it's okay" He comforted her, holding her tight. "I have a good feeling it's a strange feeling, but that guy that said he'd find Danny I just *know* that he will"  
  
Michael gazed at the stormy sea, watching as the waves continued to crash one on top of the other. "He _will_ find Danny He will"  
  
***********************************************  



	5. Danny's Guardian Angel

DANNY

**DANNY'S GUARDIAN ANGEL  
**  
He had to find Danny. He just had to find him. He kicked his feet, fighting with all his might to find the lost soul.  
  
He didn't need to worry too much about lack of oxygen but the horrible thought of losing a big part of himself to the sea kept him weak.  
  
_Don't, Danny. Don't you dare give up now! You have to find him. He's a part of you, damnit! You just have to find him._ He ordered himself, growing stronger at each passing second.  
  
He suddenly thought of Evelyn. Imagined her beautiful face. Her smile, her laugh, her tears. God, imagine how much of a wreck she'd be if she knew that her great grandson was fighting for his life  
  
_Samantha looks a lot like Evelyn _He thought despite himself._ She looks more like Evelyn with a little bit of myself thrown in_  
  
At the image of Samantha, his heart pounded fiercely at the thought of her having to cry over the lost of her own flesh and blood her only child  
  
_That's it, Walker. You HAVE to find him! You have to find Danny!_  
  
He briefly gazed up towards the shimmering sky, praying for a sign that will point him to Danny.  
  
It was then that a second miracle occurred. Just like the sun blessed Danny Kawika Walker James with a beam of light to guide the way, Danny Walker received the same beautiful light that would lead him to his flesh and blood.  
  
_Danny!_ His heart screamed at the sight of his fallen great grandson. With all the strength in his soul, Danny swooped the young child into his arms.  
  
It was a complete blur for Danny as he began to swim to shore, holding his great grandson in his arms. Every fiber in his very being fought to make it through. With what seemed like mere minutes, felt like eternity as Danny finally brought his weak descendant to the awaiting arms of the ones that love him.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Danny James felt himself being pushed onto the sand. His whole body ached, and his head throbbed. The awful taste of sea water danced on his tongue, until Danny couldn't take it and began to cough it out.  
  
"You're gonna be okay, son you're gonna be just fine"  
  
That voice. God that voice sounded so familiar.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Danny. Real proud don't you forget that, okay?"  
  
His image flashed before Danny. His young, kind face smiling at Danny. Smiling and nodding at Danny right before the ambulance doors closed on him.  
  
"Walker" Danny whispered, begging his eyes to open up to that familiar face. When he did, the light of the sky back flashed on Danny, causing him to wince.  
  
"Take it easy, Danny slowly open your eyes"  
  
Listening to his words, Danny obeyed the man, as if Walker was his own father.  
  
His eyes began to adjust to the light, taking in the full glow and light that surrounded Walker's figure.  
  
"Are you an angel?" Danny asked, though he felt his head was still swimming with soaked up seawater.  
  
Walker chuckled, "Sorta"  
  
Danny slowly eased up into a seating position, despite Walker's gentle protest. "Jeez, Walker you sound like my dad"  
  
"Can't help it, Danny"  
  
Danny stretched a bit, hearing a faint jingle sound coming from him. He gazed down and caught the dog tags shimmering in the sun light. He turned to Walker and began to ease the dog tags off.  
  
"You keep it, Danny." Walker stopped him, smiling at the young man. "You hold on to my tags and that jacket for me, okay? Call it as a way for repaying me for saving your life."  
  
Danny laughed, despite feeling the evident pain in his chest. He met eyes with Danny and was startled to see just how familiar they looked. It almost seemed as if he was looking into himself in Walker's eyes  
  
"DANNY!"  
  
Now _that_ voice Danny recognized. "Meg" He whispered, turning his head to his very dear friend, who was rushing towards him with a vengeance.  
  
Danny chuckled more, immediately glad to be surrounded by those that love him. He glanced back towards "Walker?"  
  
Again, the mysterious guardian angel that was Walker had disappeared right as the audience made their appearance. Danny clutched the dog tags in his hands, vowing to keep Walker's treasures safe in his care.  
  
"Danny!" Meg giggled, completely delighted to see her best friend alive and well. The young teenager jumped Danny, engulfing him in a tight loving embrace.  
  
"I am _never_ gonna let you go surfing out there _alone_ ever again, James! You hear me?! You are staying by _my side_ twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week!"  
  
All Danny could do was return her hug, allowing Meg to gush out words of friendship and love, and at the same time, scolding and lecturing him to the bone.  
  
"Hey, Danny boy"  
  
Danny knew that this was too good to be true. His whole body tensed up at the sound of that voice alone. He gazed up and rested up a very tired and very much alive Kimo Donovan.  
  
"Yeah, Kimo" Danny began hesitantly, praying that he wouldn't start up again.  
  
A small crowd began to gather around the two boys, wondering what would happen next who would throw the first punch?  
  
Kimo smirked at Danny, and opened his mouth about to say something when  
  
"Listen, asshole!" Meg jumped to her feet, her protective claws ready to attack. "Don't you dare say anything or do anything to Danny! We've had enough of your shit and we're not gonna take it anymore!"  
  
"Meg" Danny tried to calm his girl down, wanting to give Kimo the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"No, don't Danny. You were right when you said that you just had to stick up to Kimo or else he would never leave you alone." To Kimo, "You know what, jackass? You are a fucking bully!"  
  
"Kahealani" Danny tried again  
  
"The reason why everyone listens to you and does what you say is because everyone's shit scared of you! Well you know what? WE are not gonna take it anymore!"  
  
"Meghan" And again  
  
"And if you dare threaten Danny's life ever again, I'm gonna shove that red truck of yours up your ass!"  
  
"MEGHAN!" Danny bellowed, his voice definitely strained now.  
  
"What?!" She turned to him, confused by his outburst.  
  
"Girl, let the man speak." Danny replied, running a hand through his weary head.  
  
"Oh." Meg said, blushing a bit. She returned her gaze to Kimo, who managed to stand there unfazed by the words she had blasted upon him. Crossing her arms, she awaited Kimo's comeback.  
  
"Let me just say, Meghan"  
  
Both Meg and Danny held their breaths awaiting their fates  
  
"You're right."  
  
Meg's jaw dropped, as did Danny's and Michael's. She blinked, confused by his statement. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I apologize to both you and Danny, Meg." To Danny, Kimo knelt down, extending his hand. "What else can I give a brother who saves my life? How about an apology and my utmost respect?"  
  
Danny was dumbfounded by Kimo's maturity. "How much seawater got stuck in your head, Kimo? You sure ain't sounding like yourself."  
  
"Don't underestimate me, my young friend. You did save my life when, knowing how I treated you like crap, you could've just let me drown. Not to mention that because of me, you almost died not really good on the ol' conscious here"  
  
"He actually _has_ a conscious" Michael snickered softly. He straightened up and apologized, however, when he earned himself some looks from Meg, Danny, and Kimo.  
  
"So what'd you say, Danny? Friends?" Kimo shrugged, then added, "Or at least civil peers"  
  
Danny glanced from Meg to Michael, a bit unsure of how to react. He then looked off to the side, and found himself meeting gazes with Walker. Walker smiled at Danny, giving him a small nod.  
  
Danny already knew the answer inside of him—he just needed a little reassurance.  
  
Taking Kimo's hand for a sealed handshake, giving him a small smirk, "Civil peers sounds fine to me"  
  
*************************************************  



	6. December 9, 2001

DECEMBER 9

**DECEMBER 9, 2001**  
  
Eighteen year old Danny Kawika Walker James was tired. No—he was drained yep, that sounds about right.  
  
As soon as he entered his bedroom, Danny just collapsed on his bed in a tired heap. He found himself gazing up at his ceiling, contemplating everything that had happened to him on Oahu on the events that had happened even *before* the sixty anniversary of the bombing of Pearl Harbor.  
  
"Man oh man" He chuckled to himself, smiling deliriously. "Well," Danny sighed, "At least knowing that Meg believes me might make this whole great grandfather thing more easier to swallow."  
  
At the thought of Meg, his whole body shivered in complete bliss over his one and only love. "God I love her I really really love her." He murmured to himself.  
  
Danny could go over every single thing about his Meg that he loved about her but that would take an eternity! The ultimate point is that he, Danny Kawika Walker James, was in love with his very best friend, Meghan Kahealani Conner. And what made it extremely ultimate was the fact that she returned the feelings as well!  
  
"Love rocks!" Danny proclaimed, feeling like a total blissful moron!  
  
He wanted to talk to her. To hear her voice. To be in some kind of contact with his Meghan. "I gotta call her!" He sat up on his bed. Danny checked the time. "Damnit, it's nearly midnight" After a few seconds, Danny shrugged, "Oh, what the hell"  
  
Danny reached over for his cordless phone, when he caught sight of them  
  
"Walker" He recalled with much fondness. He clutched onto the leather army flight jacket and the glistening dog tags with such delicate care. Danny laughed, "Man, almost forgot about you, Walker"  
  
Danny cautiously slipped the jacket and the tags on. Everything about it felt so natural so real  
  
He walked over to his tall mirror, wanting to check out how Walker's jacket and dog tags looked on him. Danny grinned, loving how he looked almost like, well like his great grandpa Danny.  
  
A chill ran through him at the comparison. Quickly, he dug through his belongings until he found what he'd been looking for. It was a picture of his great grandfather Danny Walker Danny Walker Walker  
  
_"I know how you feel, Danny. But nothing's gonna happen to her. I remember a time where I thought I almost lost my best friend."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Walker's eyes began to glaze over wistfully. "A bad crash" Was all he said as he turned his head away at the painful memory._  
  
A faint memory of Danny Walker's appeared to him. Emotions of loss and despair. Hating the sea for taking someone that meant family and brotherhood to him.   
  
"Evelyn and Danny thought Rafe had died in a crash when he was overseas fighting in the war" Danny recalled to himself.  
  
_Danny sensed that his friend's near death was an awful experience that might be best to leave in the past. To Walker, "I'm sorry, Walker. You don't have to tell me"  
  
Walker nodded, then met eyes with young Danny. "Maybe someday, Danny. If you want maybe someday I'll tell you."_  
  
Flashes of memories began to flood Danny's brain again. Deep emotional feelings engulfed him once more as he regarded all of Danny Walker's memories. He did keep his word  
  
_His image flashed before Danny. His young, kind face smiling at Danny. Smiling and nodding at Danny right before the ambulance doors closed on him.  
  
"Are you an angel?" Danny asked, though he felt his head was still swimming with soaked up seawater.  
  
Walker chuckled, "Sorta"  
  
Danny slowly eased up into a seating position, despite Walker's gentle protest. "Jeez, Walker you sound like my dad"  
  
"Can't help it, Danny"  
  
Danny stretched a bit, hearing a faint jingle sound coming from him. He gazed down and caught the dog tags shimmering in the sun light. He turned to Walker and began to ease the dog tags off.  
  
"You keep it, Danny." Walker stopped him, smiling at the young man. "You hold on to my tags and that jacket for me, okay? Call it as a way for repaying me for saving your life."  
  
Danny laughed, despite feeling the evident pain in his chest. He met eyes with Danny and was startled to see just how familiar they looked. It almost seemed as if he was looking into himself in Walker's eyes  
_  
"I was looking at myself in his eyes my great grandfather's eyes my eyes" Danny smiled, looking at the mirror once more.  
  
Danny stood tall, dusting off and straightening the flight jacket. He gazed down briefly at the shimmering dog tags, feeling the intense connection to them. After all, his name _was_ inscribed on it.  
  
_"I'm proud of you, Danny. Real proud don't you forget that, okay?"_  
  
Danny gasped as he felt a hand lightly land on his shoulder. He looked up at the mirror, joy filling his heart at the sight of his guardian angel.  
  
"Real proud of you, Danny extremely proud" He whispered to his great grandson with such fierce pride and love in his eyes and in his voice.   
  
Danny began to feel a bit choked up at the sight of him. He placed a hand on his great grandfather's hand, giving it a gentle assurance that he saw him.  
  
Danny Walker gave his shoulder a fond squeeze before fading away. His smile sketched in Danny's own memory.  
  
"Proud of you too, Captain Walker I'm proud of you too, Danny"  


**********************************

THE END


End file.
